Eyeshield 21 new chara
by Reima Hiruma
Summary: saat adik Hiruma tiba-tiba menemukan keberadaan kakaknya
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer**: Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki

Eyeshild 21

**Cast**:sena, suzuna, monta, hiruma,mamori,musashi, kurita, Reima(author numpang eksis dikit o^ ), dkk.

* * *

10 tahun lalu

"Niisan" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan kacamata bertengger di matanya. ia mengenakan seragam pelaut hitam putih #lupikiracaranyadedy# meskipun masih kecil, gadis itu sudah sangat menyukai cosplay.

"Hah?" kakak laki-laki yang dipanggilnya menanggapi cuek. Tatapannya masih berfokus pada laptopnya.

"Kakak benar-benar akan pergi?" tanyanya takut-takut

"Ya" jawab kakak gadis itu masih fokus dengan laptopnya.

Sementara sang adik hanya menghela nafas.

10 tahun kemudian, SMU Deimon…

"YA~HAAA! HEY, CEBOL SIALAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA KAU TERUS-TERUSAN BERSANTAI!" ujar sang raja iblis, Hiruma dengan basoka di tangannya.

"Ma…maaf kak Hiruma!" ujar Sena panik.

"Mukyaaa~ pisang-pisangku!" ujar Monta yang pisangnya ditembak Hiruma sampai hangus tak berbentuk.

"Monyet sialan, ini saatmnya latihan meenangkap bola. Bukannya menangkap pisang. Dasar MONYET SIALAN" Hiruma memaki-maki sambil menembaki kaki Monta.

"Ba…baik kak Hiruma…max" Monta bersiap menangkap bola.

"Terima ini, monyet sialan" ujar Hiruma sembari melakukan long pass.

Namun sayang Monmon yang masih setengah hati melakukan latihan, membuat bola lari entah kemana #OoO bola bisa lari? Hebat amat yak?# dan ditangkap dengan indahnya oleh seorang gadis.

Berambut pirang sebahu, memakai kacamata, wajah datar. Ya, dialah Reima. Reima menghampiri Monta dan memberikan bola itu dengan wajah datar. Sementara Monta menerima bola sembil garuk-garuk kepalanya (yang sangat diyakini tidak gatal).

"Ini bolanya…" ujar Reika pelan. Ia menyerahkan bola itu pun dengan perlahan. Namun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Mukyaaa, kenapa kau mirip dengan..." sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hiruma sudah…

DOR DOR DOR

Menembaki Monta dan gadis itu tanpa ampun.

"Kak… Hiruma…" Monta melanjutkan perkataannya yang terputus.

"Kekeke, rasakan Monyet sialan, itulah akibatnya kalau tidak serius berlatih" kekeh Hiruma puas.

Namun gadis itu sudah hilang entah sejak kapan.

"Mukyaa~! Gadis tadi mana max?" Monta kalang kabut sendiri. "Jangan-jangan ia tertembak sampai tak berbentuk seperti pisang-pisangku tadi max…" batin Monta ngeri.

"Kenapa masih diam di situ, monyet sialan? Cepat tangkap bola ini!" Hiruma kembali melakukan long pass.

"Catch max" pekik Monta yang berhasil menangkap long pass tiba-tiba dari Hiruma tadi.

Sementara Reima tersenyum licik di depan gerbang sekolahnya itu. "Kekeke, akhirnya ketemu juga kakak sialan itu" #Hiruma banget#

Esoknya…

"Sena, kau sudah tau tentang murid baru di kelas sebelah, max?" tanya Monta pada Sena.

"Be..belum…" jawab Sena gugup.

"Yang kutahu, ia adalah gadis yang kemarin menangkap long pass kak Hiruma, kalau tak salah namanya Reima…" Monta berpikir sebentar "Aku tak tahu marganya, ia terlalu misterius!"

"…oh…" ujar Sena singkat.

"Mukyaa, aku sudah mencari info itu susah payah dan kau hanya bilang 'oh'? keterlaluan max!" ujar Monta kesal.

"Bukan begitu, an…anu…aku hanya…"

BRUGH

Sena menabrak seorang gadis, Reima rupanya.

"Mukyaaa, Reima… kau baik-baik saja?" Monta malah menolong Reima ketimbang menolong Sena, sahabat baiknya sendiri. Sena pun terpaksa bangkit sendiri.

"Ya, terima kasih" ujar Reima singkat.

"K…kenapa kau mirip Kak Hiruma?" Sena bertanya gugup.

"Hiruma? Yoichi Hiruma?" tanya Reima meyakinkan.

"I…iya…" Monta dan Sena mengangguk bersamaan.

"Nanti juga kalian tau, kekeke" Reima tertawa iblis seperti Hiruma.

"Jangan-jangan dia…" Sena dan Monta salin menatap. Menelan ludah bersamaan dan…

"ADIKNYA KAK HIRUMA?!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi itu belum tentu, max" ujar Monta.

"Ta…tapi aku yakin sekali…" Sena memberi alasan.

Sementara Reima yang sudah berjalan menjauh hanya tersenyum licik.

Saat latihan…

"Cebol-cebol sialan!" panggil Hiruma.

"A…apa kak?" tanya Sena dan Monta bersamaan.

"Kalian lihat bola yang kemarin ku lempar dan ditangkap seorang gadis?" tanya Mamori tiba-tiba datang.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa? Bukankah persediaan bola masih banyak, kak?" Sena bertanya.

"Bukan itu, masalahknya di bola itu…" perkataan Mamori terpotong dengan kehadiran Reima yang tiba-tiba.

"Ini bolanya, karena kaget dengan tembakan kakak sialan itu, aku tak sengaja membawanya" ujar Reima.

"Reima-chan,kenapa disini?" tanya Monta.

"Aku mau lihat kalian berlatih!" jawab Reima rangan.

"Reima? Hiruma Reima?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ya, ada apa?" kali ini intonasi bicara Reima nampak menantang Hiruma. "kekeke, lama tak jumpa kakak sialan"

"kekeke, ternyata memang benar adik sialan" Hiruma mengarahkan senapannya ke arah Reima.

"EEEEHHHHHHEHHHHHHHHHH?! Hiruma dan gadis ini kakak beradik?" pekik seluruh anggota DDB.

"Ya, tentu saja" jawab Reima santai.

_tbc_

Yayy, akhirnya punya ff eyeshield 21 kekeke  
YA~HA! Berhubung author baru, ada yang tau bagaimana cara menambahkan chapter? *gubrak*

Arigatou minna hope you like my fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki

Eyeshild 21

Cast:sena, suzuna, monta, hiruma,mamori,musashi, kurita, Reima(author numpang eksis dikit o^ ), dkk.

* * *

"APA?! MAMO-NEE DAN YOU-NII AKAN KENCAN?!" pekik seluruh anggota Devil Bats shock berat atas pernyataan Reima, adik Hiruma.

"Sssttt… kalau setan sialan itu tahu aku menguping pembicaraannya dengan Manajer sialan itu tadi malam, kepalaku akan dipenggal" ujar Reima agak pucat.

"Kalau begitu kita harus memata-matai mereka MAX~" ujar Monta dengan piscok ditangannya.

"Ka…kalau ketahuan bagaimana?" tanya Sena dengan tangan gemetar.

"Ya, 99% mati, 1% selamat" ujar Reima santai. (mirip hiruma)

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Jumonji.

"Kalau aku sih setuju-setuju saja, tapi…" jawab Togano terpenggal "Komikku sedang seru-serunya, mungkin lain kali saja aku ikut"

"Kau?" tanya Jumonji pada Kuroki.

"Aku tak bisa, ada urusan yang lebih penting!"jawab Kuroki.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tak akan ikut" Jumonji menyimpulkan.

DOR!

Pintu kelas 1-2 terbuka (baca: rusak) berkat tembakan dari seorang Yoichi Hiruma dengan basoka yang dengan setia mendampingi iblis neraka ini.

"Kakak sialan?!" ujar Reima yang mukanya sudah pucat pasi. "Sejak kapan disana?"

"Kekeke, kau pikir aku tak dengar apa yang kalian bicarakan, teri-teri sialan" kekeh Hiruma, membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ka…KABOORRR!" perintah Reima. Namun terlambat karena Hiruma sudah menembakkan basokanya. Dan kelas 1-2 pun terbakar. Untungnya seluruh anggota Devil Bats selamat walau tubuh mereka agak gosong.

"Ukh…terlalu kuat…" ujar Reima melambaikan bendera putih.

"Kekeke, bagus, dasar adik sialan. Kau pikir aku tak tahu kau menguping tadi malam?" kekeh Hiruma penuh kemenangan.

"Lihat saja, lain kali aku pasti menang kakak sialan…" lirih Reima.

"Jika dilihat-lihat, mereka sangat mirip…" ujar seluruh anggota DDB agak shock.

"Tapi Reima-chan lebih manis dari kak Hiruma, max" ujar Monta.

"Monta, jangan-jangan kau menyukainya" goda Suzuna.

"Mukyaaa, mana mungkin, max! hatiku hanya untuk Mamori max…" jelas Monta dengan wajah merah padam.

Esoknya, Taman Bermain tempat Hiruma dan Mamori janjian…

Monta, Sena dan Suzuna(haya mereka yang berpartisipasi) menunggu kedatangan HiruMamo yang katanya akan kencan di taman bermain itu. Namun selama 3 jam menunggu, pasangan itu pun belum datang.

"Suzuna, lebih baik kita pulang, bisa jadi kak Hiruma membatalkan kencannya dengan kak Mamo" Sena mengusulkan. "Lagi pula Reima juga bilang ia ada urusan mendadak kan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Suzuna pun menyerah. Padahal ia sangat berharap bisa membantu Mamo-neenya itu agar bisa lebih 'dekat' dengan You-nii.

Sementara itu…

"Hiruma, kenapa kau mengubah tempat janjian kita?" tanya Mamori.

Ya, Hiruma mengubah tempat kecannya dengan Mamori agar bisa kencan dengan tenang.

"Hnn…"Hiruma menatap ke luar jendela.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah café yang jauh dari taman bermain itu. (ckckck, liciknya)

"Aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu oleh teri-teri sialan itu" Hiruma memberi jawaban tanpa berpaling. Ia sedang melihat seorang gadis di sebrang jalan.

"'Teri?' maksudmu Sena dan yang lainnya?" tanya Mamori memastikan.

"Ya…"

"Lalu adikmu? Kudengar ia yang…" belum sempat Mamori berbicara, Hiruma memotongnya.

"Sudah ku kurung dalam apartemen"

"oh.."

Hening

Tetap hening

"Dasar adik sialan, dia pikir aku tak tau jika ia kabur? Cih" Hiruma bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kau disini dulu, aku ada urusan sebentar"Hiruma pun menghampiri gadis yang dari tadi ia perhatikan.

"Tapi…"

"Ssstt, Mamo-senpai tenang saja… aku akan membantu bila ada masalah" ujar salah seorang maid yang ternyata adalah Reima.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Rei-chan" sesal Mamori.

"Tak apa, aku malah senang direpotkan begini" ujar Reima.

"He, dia kembali… cepat pergi" usir Mamori yang panik karena Hiruma kembali dengan cepat.

"Tak usah terburu-buru" ujar Reima santai.

"Hey, Maid sialan, aku mau pesan vanilla cream" titah Hiruma.

"B…bbbbb…ba…iii….kkk" ujar si maid/Reima dengan intonasi seperti orang yang ketakutan. Lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat kejutan besar untuk kakaknya itu.

"kekeke, tunggu saja 'kejutan' dariku, kakak sialan" kekeh Reima di dalam dapur. "Nah, minna… mari kita lakukan rencananya, kekeke"

Sementara…

"Minna, Reima menyuruh kita pergi ke café 'Archiles' yang tempatnya 10 km dari sini" ujar Suzuna sembari menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sena.

"Mungkin tempat janjiannya di ubah?" Suzuna uga bertanya-tanya.

"Ngimong-ngomong, Monta kemana?" tanya Sena lagi yang menyadari jika sahabat karibnya sudah raib.

"Dari pada memikirkan monyet itu, lebih baik kita segera ke tempat Reima. Monyet itu juga paling-paling sedang makan pisang di kedai pisang (yo dawg)" jawab Suzuna santai.

"Ba..baiklah…" Sena pasrah dan mulai meninggalkan taman bermain.

Kembali ke HiruMamo…

"Hi… Hiruma… aku…" Mamori memulai pembicaraan setelah diam cukup lama.

"Apa manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma ketus.

"Aku…"

"Jangan menyepelekan kematian!" ujar seorang pria dari bangku yang agak jauh dengan HiruMamo, namun suara pertengkaran mereka masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh HiruMamo.

"Kau bahkan tak tau apa-apa tentang kematian!" pekik pria itu lagi, kali ini sang pria mulai menangis.

"Cih, Pria sialan itu mirip banci" komentar Hiruma dan Reima bersamaan, walau mereka tak tahu.

Suasana makin tegang saat seorang teman si pria yang menangis tadi menyiram segelas vannilla late ke arah seorang pemuda lainnya.

Mamori yang ketakutan rencananya bakal kacau memberi isyarat pada Reima agar berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Hei, Ha-ha bersaudara sialan *waks apa lagi ini? #lupakan saja#* cepat kalian urus tiga pria pengganggu itu" Reima memberi komando.

"Kenapa anak ini memerintah kita?" tanya Kuroki pada kedua saudaranya.

"Entahlah, kita ikuti saja perintahnya" ujar Jumonji cuek.

Tak lama ketiga pria yang bertengkar tadi berhasil diusir dari café oleh ha-ha bersaudara.

"Bagus, kekeke. Minna! Kita lanjutkan ke rencana "b"" ujar Reima kembali berkomando.

"Haik" semuanya menjawab serempak.

Semua anggota DDB yang sedari tadi menyamar sebagai koki dan pelayan pun kalang kabut mempersiapkan sesuatu yang tak jelas (seperti fic ini :p).

Sementara HiruMamo…

Mereka hanya diam setelah pertengkaran ketiga pria tadi. Hiruma memainkan laptopnya, sedangkan Mamori hanya diam, ia bingung.

Dan akhirnya…

"Hiruma… aku…"

_tbc_

* * *

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan fic ini?

Dimanakah Monta berada?

Apakah kejutan yang disiapkan Reima pada Hiruma?

Apakah yang akan dikatakan Mamori pada Hiruma?

Tunggu kelanjutannya di chap 3


End file.
